Y vivieron felices para siempre
by Lucathia Rykatu-esp
Summary: Un epílogo para la serie. Que sus sueños se hayan cumplido no quiere decir que dejen de soñar. Detalla eventos que culminan en la boda de Mashiro y Azuki.


**Y Vivieron Felices para Siempre  
**por Lucathia

Renuncia: Bakuman no me pertenece y no obtengo ganancia alguna por escribir esto.

Nota: ¡Gracias, Bakuman, por ser una serie increíble!

* * *

Tomados de la mano, dos personas están de pie frente a la tumba de Kawaguchi Taro. Una es la popular seiyuu, Azuki Miho, cuyo escándalo con el artista del (igualmente popular) dúo de mangakas, Ashirogi Muto, había cimbrado el mundo del entretenimiento. El otro es el mismísimo artista involucrado en el escándalo, Mashiro Moritaka.

Mashiro aclara su garganta y habla.

–La segunda parte de tu sueño... también la cumplí.

Junto a él, Azuki baja la cabeza y cierra los ojos, guardando un momento de silencio por el tío de Mashiro, y Mashiro la observa con cariño. Siempre había querido presentársela a su tío. Tras inhalar profundamente, voltea hacia el frente y dice lo que vino a decir.

–Nos vamos a casar.

Mashiro sonríe, con lágrimas en los ojos y un nudo en la garganta.

–Si sólo pudieras asistir a nuestra boda...

* * *

Registran su matrimonio civil, comprometiéndose, con sonrisas tímidas adornando sus rostros, pero los dos saben que no es momento de vivir juntos todavía. Esperarán hasta después de la recepción de su boda.

Miho se separa de él en la estación. La próxima vez que se vean será en la recepción de su boda, y eso no va a pasar hasta que Mashiro y Takagi sean serializados en Weekly Shounen Jump otra vez.

Cuando Miho le dice a Kaya sobre sus planes, ella se sorprende. ¿No han esperado ya suficiente? ¡Sus sueños ya se han cumplido! Kaya patea sobre la cama, jugando con la colcha bajo ella con sus dedos. No puede imaginar tener que esperar tanto. Nunca ha sido paciente. Miho es el caso opuesto.

–Mashiro-kun no cree que pueda considerarse uno de los mejores autores de Jump si no tiene una serie semanal cuando eso ocurra –le explica Miho por teléfono.

–¡Pero todavía queda PCP! –protesta Kaya–. ¡Y las ventas del manga de Reversi han quedado en primer lugar! ¿Cómo puede considerarse que Ashirogi Muto no es uno de los mejores autores? No es como cuando me casé con Akito. Apenas y tuvo suficiente dinero para comprarme un anillo de compromiso entonces.

Como Trap había sido cancelado y Tanto todavía estaba en el aire cuando Takagi le había propuesto matrimonio a Kaya, Ashirogi Muto no tenía ingresos y eran nada más un dúo que había apostado y no había precisamente ganado. Eran polluelos en ese entonces, polluelos que todavía tenían que extender sus alas. Muy diferentes de lo que eran ahora.

–Que nuestros sueños se hayan cumplido no significa que dejemos de soñar –le contesta Miho.

–Siempre con el próximo gran paso en mente, ¿eh?

En su interior, Kaya lo sabe. Tanto Miho como Mashiro no se conformarán con nada que no sea su mejor esfuerzo. Pero de todas formas, Kaya es impaciente.

–¡Más vale que consigan una serialización rápido! ¡Ya quiero ver a Miho vestida de novia!

Miho ríe.

–¿Me ayudarás a elegir un vestido de novia?

–¡Por supuesto! ¡Ni se te ocurra pensar lo contrario! ¡Le presumiré a Mashiro que yo te veré vestida de novia antes que él~!

* * *

Algunos días, después de las sesiones de grabación, el personal y los otros seiyuu le preguntan a Miho sobre Ashirogi-sensei. Algunos dubitativamente, otros curiosos, otros emocionados.

¿Es verdad que Ashirogi Muto son dos personas? ¿Están saliendo? ¿Es cierto que fuiste a la escuela con Ashirogi-sensei? ¿Qué quisieron decir con esta escena? ¡Por favor, dile a Ashirogi Muto-sensei que amo su trabajo!

No todos sus compañeros de trabajo son tan francos. El seiyuu de Satoru incluso regaña a sus compañeros por ella, diciéndoles que respeten su privacidad, pero Miho no es alguien que necesite ser protegida. De hecho, encuentra refrescante ya no tener que permanecer en silencio sobre su amor por Mashiro. No tienen nada que esconder, y a ella le encanta poder compartir su felicidad.

Miho siempre responde educadamente y nunca se extiende más de lo necesario; sin embargo, siempre que el personal y los seiyuu elogian Reversi, Miho habla más. Las preguntas sobre si Miho está "saliendo" con el creador de Reversi terminan por extinguirse cuando la curiosidad de la gente se ve satisfecha, pero su emoción por Reversi nunca desaparece.

Saca su celular y escribe un mensaje rápido. _Todos mis compañeros de trabajo adoran Reversi._

Habiendo enviado el texto, Miho regresa a su trabajo con una pequeña sonrisa. A pesar de las preguntas impertinentes, extrañará profundamente las sesiones post-grabación de Reversi cuando se acaben.

* * *

A veces, Mashiro se pregunta si está soñando, si se ha quedado dormido en su escritorio después de trabajar toda la noche sin darse cuenta. ¿Cómo es posible que su sueño con Azuki ya sea realidad? ¿De verdad registró su matrimonio con Azuki? ¿No fue su imaginación? Después de que Shujin lo golpea, a petición de él mismo, Mashiro sabe que no está soñando. Ésto es la realidad. La realidad que Shujin y todos los demás ayudaron a lograr.

(Pero Shujin no tenía que golpearlo tan fuerte para probarlo. De todas formas, aún después de haber sido golpeado, Mashiro no puede borrar la sonrisa tonta de su cara.)

–¿Van a hacer un drama de PCP? –pregunta Mashiro, solo para asegurarse de que ha oído bien todo después de empezar a pensar que estaba soñando. Aún antes de que su editor les responda, Mashiro ya está sonriendo estúpidamente. Nunca le ha puesto mucha atención a los dramas, no a comparación de lo enfocado que estaba en conseguir un anime, pero no puede evitar pensar que todo se está alineando perfectamente para él.

–Lo harán, ¿verdad? –les pregunta su editor de Hissho Jump.

Mashiro y Takagi intercambian una mirada.

–¡Por supuesto! –exclama Takagi.

Su editor empieza a entrar en detalles. El reparto será envejecido para el drama, desarrollando la historia durante la preparatoria. El drama los llevará por toda la preparatoria y, si todo sale bien, podría haber una secuela mostrándolos en la universidad.

Mashiro no está seguro de qué opine Shujin sobre que el escenario cambie tan drásticamente, pero Takagi sonríe.

–Será un PCP totalmente diferente. ¡Un PCP nuevo! –exclama Takagi.

–¿No te importan los cambios? –pregunta Mashiro.

–La esencia de PCP seguirá ahí –responde Takagi–. Sólo con un giro diferente. No es poco común que un drama difiera de su contraparte manga mucho más que el anime. La audiencia es diferente, después de todo.

–No sabía que le ponías tanta atención a los dramas.

Takagi subió sus lentes, empujándolos.

–¡Por supuesto que les pongo atención! Siempre ha existido la posibilidad de que nos hicieran esa oferta. Aunque PCP no es una serie apropiada para ser un anime, un drama nunca ha quedado descartado. No me sorprende la decisión de envejecer al reparto. Es más fácil encontrar actores así, y resuelve el problema de que los padres crean que estamos malinfluenciando a los niños pequeños. Han habido incontables casos, como éste, en que el reparto es envejecido. Por ejemplo, Zettai Kareshi. ¡En vez de ser una estudiante de preparatoria, la protagonista fue convertida en una mujer de negocios!

Takagi explica haciendo grandes ademanes. Mashiro sonríe, aliviado, y extiende su puño, lo que detiene la perorata de Takagi. Sonriendo, Takagi acerca su puño y lo choca con el de Mashiro.

–Obtendremos una audiencia totalmente nueva –dice Takagi–. Será genial.

* * *

Como se esperaba, el anuncio de un drama atrae a una audiencia diferente e incrementa las ventas de PCP. Incluso le preguntan a Miho si tiene planeado audicionar para el papel de Annojyou Mai, pero ella de inmediato responde negativamente. Ella es una seiyuu, no una actriz. Ésa no es su vocación. A pesar de su respuesta, el público no deja de preguntarse si participará en el último proyecto de Ashirogi Muto.

En medio de toda su emoción sobre la dramatización de PCP, Mashiro y Takagi siguen considerando ideas para su próxima serie.

–¿Qué tal un jugador de tenis súper inteligente, que es físicamente débil pero usa su conocimiento táctico para ganar encuentros? –cavila Takagi–. ¿O un comandante retirado que aplica su experiencia bélica en un equipo de soccer? ¡O tal vez un protagonista que hace apuestas de alto riesgo en deportes!

–¿Estás pensando en abordar deportes esta vez? –pregunta Mashiro desde su escritorio. Takagi se pasea por el cuarto frente a él, divagando en voz alta.

–Tal vez. Todavía no hemos hecho una serie deportiva, y a Jump podría venirle bien una nueva, ahora que Kuroko no Basket y Haykyuu ya no están –Takagi golpea el aire–. ¡Además, los deportes son el epítome de la juventud! ¡Piensa en Slam Dunk! ¡Captain Tsubasa!

Mashiro asiente y añade, entusiasmado,

–¡Ashita no Joe!

–Sabía que dirías eso –sonríe Takagi.

–Pero ninguna de tus ideas suenan como si capturaran un espíritu de juventud –señala Mashiro. Takagi se desinfla.

–Ya sé. Ése no es mi fuerte. También estoy considerando algunas historias de ciencia ficción, como un mundo futuro donde nadie ve la verdadera apariencia de los demás. Todos son obligados a usar una máscara para esconder cómo se ven en realidad. Esto detiene la guerra y acaba con la discriminación, pero nuestro protagonista entra en problemas con el sistema y se rebela. Aun así, de verdad quiero intentar escribir un manga deportivo.

–Bueno, ¿quién dice que los mangas deportivos no pueden ser diferentes?

Siguen soltando ideas toda la noche. Por fin, se deciden en dos, y Mashiro dibuja names para ambas. Le piden a Hattori que venga al estudio.

–¿No se van a dar un respiro? –bromea Hattori cuando llega. Para cualquier otro mangaka, una serie ya sería suficiente. Mashiro y Takagi sonríen mansamente. Hattori sacude la cabeza y ríe a su manera, elevando la voz con cada risa–. ¡Ja, ja, ja, sé que ninguno de los dos haría eso!

Además, no puede esperar para ver lo que el dúo le tiene preparado esta vez.

Hattori comienza a hojear el name que Takagi le entrega.

–Visage, ¿eh? –recorre las páginas una por una antes de acomodar los papeles contra el escritorio–. ¡Esto es _interesante_! Lo someteré en la próxima reunión y-

Antes de que Hattori termine de hablar, Takagi le presenta su segundo name.

Hattori enarca las cejas.

–Pensamos en mostrarle dos ideas diferentes –explica Takagi.

–Jugador y Apostador –lee Hattori. Sus ojos se abren más una vez que examina las páginas–. Guau.

–¿Qué tal? –pregunta Takagi. Se revuelve en su asiento y traga saliva.

–Es definitivamente su estilo, pero mezclado con deportes. ¡Puedo sentir la intensidad y agresividad que trae el partido de fútbol, mientras que la sagacidad oculta le aporta otra lectura a la historia! ¡Un manga de deportes al estilo Ashirogi! ¡Interesante! ¡Esto puede funcionar! –Hattori toma los dos names–. Presentaré los dos. Eso es lo que quieren, ¿verdad?

Mashiro y Takagi intercambian una sonrisa.

–¡Sí, por favor!

* * *

El día llega. Takagi se pasea por el cuarto. Mashiro intenta dibujar, pero avanza poco. Ya han sido publicados y todavía son publicados, pero el suspenso nunca se aminora.

Cuando suena el teléfono de Takagi, contesta inmediatamente.

–¿Ho-hola?

Mashiro no escucha lo que dice Hattori por el teléfono, pero por la forma en que Takagi grita y golpea el aire es bastante reveladora.

Las dos historias son programadas para ser publicadas como one-shots, siendo Visage la que se publique primero. Jugador y Apostador saldrá en el siguiente número.

–¡Un paso más cerca de la serialización! –grita Takagi, lanzándole a Mashiro una sonrisa. Después, añade socarronamente–: Y un paso más cerca de verte en la vida de casado~.

Mashiro agacha la cabeza, aunque no puede evitar sonreír y estallar de felicidad.

En el conteo final, el oneshot de Visage obtiene el primer lugar. Mashiro y Takagi se animan como si fuera la primera vez que lideran el ranking, el celular se les cae al suelo de la emoción.

Cuando llegan los resultados de la siguiente semana, Jugador y Apostador queda en tercer lugar, aunque el número de votos no está lejos del segundo o el primero, ya que las cantidades de votos son muy cercanas. Takagi se deprime como si el mundo se hubiera acabado. Definitivamente no es una mala posición, pero no fue tan buena como la recepción de Visage.

Cuando Hattori va al estudio, da un paso atrás por el aura sombría que rodea a Takagi.

–¿Qué pasa? ¡A los dos oneshots les fue espléndidamente! ¡Los dos son aptos para ser serializados!

–¿Será que, al final, no estoy hecho para escribir un manga deportivo? –pregunta Takagi–. Supongo que deberíamos serializar Visage...

–Probaron las historias. A las dos les fue bien. Si no hubiera sido por el increíble capítulo de Zombie Gun esta semana, su ranking habría sido más alto –les dice Hattori.

–Queremos hacer Jugador y Apostador –dice Mashiro sin dudarlo.

Sorprendido, Takagi se gira para ver a Mashiro.

–¿Qué? ¡Pero si Visage, claramente, será mejor recibido! ¡Es lo que la gente espera de Ashirogi Muto!

No menciona que quiere que Mashiro esté serializado con un éxito definitivo que lidere las listas de popularidad, que quiere que la boda de Mashiro ocurra en las mejores condiciones que sea posible. Mashiro ya lo ha adivinado.

–Shujin, ya me diste un gran regalo de bodas. ¡Lograste que Reversi llegara al primer lugar en ventas! ¿Qué más crees que necesitas darme? –Mashiro sacude la cabeza–. Esta vez, deberíamos preocuparnos por _ti _en vez de mí. ¿Quieres publicar Jugador y Apostador, no?

–Pues sí, pero...

–Sin peros. Quieres hacerlo. Eso me basta.

Mashiro hará lo que sea necesario para llevar a Jugador y Apostador al siguiente nivel. Se vuelve hacia Hattori.

–¿Le irá mejor a Jugador y Apostador si modificamos los diseños de los personajes?

Hattori asiente.

–Eso creo. El entrenador ya es bastante memorable, pero no puede llevar toda la historia. Si también hay jugadores y rivales memorables, el manga puede convertirse en algo increíble.

Para ser franco, Hattori está sorprendido. Estaba seguro de que Mashiro se inclinaría por Visage, ya que nunca se había conformado con algo que no fuera lo mejor, siempre enfocado en dibujar _ese _manga que lideraría las listas y sería adaptado a anime _de inmediato. _Quizás Reversi ya satisfizo esa parte de Mashiro, dejándolo libre al fin para tomarse las cosas con calma y ver a su alrededor. Aunque Jugador y Apostador no tomará la primera posición de inmediato, Hattori cree firmemente que es una serie con un potencial demasiado grande para dejarlo pasar. Takagi desarrollará sus personajes más allá de la idea inicial, sin mencionar la cantidad de mercancía que podría generarse para una serie así. En ese aspecto, su potencial incluso rivaliza con el de +Natural cuando comenzó y, como su nombre sugiere, es una buena apuesta. Después de todo, Ashirogi Muto nunca le ha rehuido a las apuestas. La suerte está de su lado: Hattori podrá apoyar a Jugador y Apostador por encima de Visage, sin importar los ránkings, ya que Jump necesita una nueva serie deportiva.

Hattori se echa para atrás en su asiento y sopesa a los dos jóvenes frente a él. Han recorrido un largo camino, desde que eran dos chicos sin experiencia que le llevaron su primer trabajo, hace tantos años; y, por todos los cielos, él está feliz de que le hayan llevado su trabajo a _él _y no a alguien más. Es un viaje que no le habría gustado perderse.

Ya son mayores, sí, y más experimentados (publicados, casado, casi casado); pero, en cierta forma, no han cambiado un comino. Siempre se tendrán el uno al otro, sea Mashiro el que necesita apoyo, o Takagi. Se ríe.

–¡Ja, ja, ja, entonces será Jugador y Apostador! ¡Muéstrenle al mundo que Ashirogi Muto es muy capaz de escribir un manga deportivo!

Los ojos de Takagi brillan de gratitud. Se sube los lentes.

–¡Más vale que Jump esté listo para un manga deportivo como ningún otro!

* * *

Con Jugador y Apostador programado para publicarse en Febrero, Mashiro no pierde el tiempo. Inmediatamente le envía un mensaje a Azuki sobre las buenas noticias.

Ella responde de inmediato. Aunque su mensaje es corto, Mashiro sabe que ella está dichosa. Mashiro le envía un ensayo entero de respuesta. Traga saliva mientras teclea la última parte de su mensaje.

_Ahora sólo tenemos que invitar a todos. En primer lugar, a tu mamá._

Las manos de Mashiro sudan de sólo pensarlo.

Ya está. Se van a casar.

Aunque ya conversan en persona con mucha más frecuencia, todavía prefieren comunicarse a través de mensajes de texto. Incluso Shujin se lo recalca de vez en cuando: ¿van a seguirse mensajeando todo el tiempo cuando estén casados?

Mashiro no puede imaginar dejar de hacerlo. Se han mensajeado por tantos años...

La respuesta de Azuki llega de inmediato otra vez. Mashiro, apurado, toma su celular para verlo.

_Mi mamá prácticamente quería lanzarme a tus brazos. (lol)_

Azuki está intentando infundirle confianza, pero la cara de Mashiro se sonroja. Azuki no ha terminado de escribir. Su celular vibra, encendiéndose otra vez por un nuevo mensaje.

_No le habría importado si nos hubiéramos fugado. (lol)_

A lo lejos, Mashiro escucha a Orihara y Kato preocuparse por él, preguntándose si se siente bien. ¿Está enfermo? ¡La cara de Mashiro-sensei está de un rojo brillante, y tiene los ojos vidriosos!

–Déjenlo en paz –dice Takagi, riendo–. Ya volverá en sí.

* * *

–Gracias, Shujin –dice Mashiro, mientras Takagi lleva una cajonera y la coloca cuidadosamente en la habitación. Ya desocupado, Takagi se deja caer en el suelo, sudando por el esfuerzo que acaba de hacer, y se jala el cuello de la camisa. Mashiro también se desliza hacia el suelo. Sus pies revolotean sobre las suaves hebras de la alfombra.

Los dos ven a su alrededor desde donde están tirados. Esta será el futuro hogar de Mashiro y Azuki. Es la antigua casa de Azuki, que es demasiado grande para los gustos de Mashiro, pero la casa tiene un significado especial para ambos. Es el lugar donde hicieron su promesa, el lugar donde Mashiro se enteró de lo de su tío y la mamá de Azuki, y el lugar donde envejecerán juntos. No considera que sea su casa todavía, pero piensa irla pagando poco a poco conforme pasen los años. Un día, será completamente de ellos.

Los muebles son escasos, pero lo esencial está allí. Mashiro sueña con llenar el lugar junto con Azuki, con ver su cepillo de dientes junto al de ella en el baño, su taza y la de ella en la cocina, sus libretos dejados por ahí en la sala, su ropa llenando el armario de la alcoba...

Se sonroja cuando piensa en que pronto estará compartiendo ésta recámara con ella.

Shujin se ríe.

–¡Apuesto a que sé en qué estás pensando!

Mashiro está agradecido de que ya hayan traído las almohadas. Eso significa que puede aventárselas a Shujin. Está bastante seguro de que no está pensando nada tan sucio como lo que Shujin tiene en mente.

Después de su pelea de almohadas improvisada, Mashiro se desploma y apoya la cabeza en la colcha de la llamativa cama que Kaya y Azuki escogieron.

Se va a casar. Todavía no puede creerlo.

–Es real –dice.

–Sí, es real.

–Gracias, Shujin.

–¿Por golpearte con una almohada?

–Por pedirme que dibujara tus historias.

_Por compartir tu sueño_, dice para sí.

Si no hubiera sido por Shujin, Mashiro no estaría ahí. No se habría arriesgado y obtenido esa realización. Habría seguido su vida sin rumbo, flotando, siempre sin anclarse. Si no hubiera sido por Shujin, nada de esto habría sido posible.

–Diantres, deja de ser tan cursi. Me estás avergonzando... No tienes que agradecerme. No podría haber pedido un mejor compañero.

* * *

El rating del anime de Reversi se eleva por los cielos. Surgen incontables memes con los personajes y la canción del ending, y el primer disco blu-ray se vende como pan caliente. Las ventas del manga se han disparado exponencialmente gracias al anime, y compañías de figuras coleccionables ya están haciendo prototipos de Schwarz y Weiss, creando figuras impresionantes.

* * *

En verdad no podría haber un mejor momento para que Mashiro y Azuki se casaran que la cúspide del éxito de Reversi. Mientras preparan su boda, se da luz verde a un fanbook y un programa de radio para Reversi. Azuki está más ocupada que nunca, malabareando sus preparativos de boda con su trabajo y el programa de radio semanal. Mashiro y Takagi están igual de ocupados, compilando información y dibujando nuevas ilustraciones para el fanbook, además de continuar PCP y preparar Jugador y Apostador, sin mencionar todo el trabajo de la mudanza.

Entonces, tras meses de preparación, llega Febrero. Jugador y Apostador se estrena y, por fin, llega el día de la boda.

* * *

–Saiko, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo? –pregunta Takagi desde la puerta–. ¡Vas a llegar tarde a la boda!

Mashiro lo sabe, pero no puede evitar revisar las cartas y el diario de su tío una última vez, releyendo las palabras que le dieron el ánimo para seguir sus sueños. Se pregunta si su tío alguna vez detalló su boda ideal, pero sin importar cuánto repasa las palabras de su tío, no encuentra ninguna mención al respecto. Su tío nunca planeó hasta ahí. Mashiro cierra el diario y guarda las cartas cuidadosamente. Aspirando profundamente, cierra la caja y la regresa al clóset.

–Ya me voy, tío –declara, y se acomoda la corbata. Se da la vuelta y no mira atrás.

Es hoy. Hoy es el gran día.

* * *

Aunque Kawaguchi Taro no pudo asistir a la boda, muchas otras personas sí.

–¡FelicidAAACKdes en este feliz día! –grita Niizuma, con sus manos llenas de tinta posando en el aire. Si Mashiro estuviera frente a él, Niizuma definitivamente estaría estrechándole la mano vigorosamente, pero no es el caso. Arriba, en el podio, Mashiro está sentado junto a Azuki. Sonríe, y Niizuma le devuelve la sonrisa–. Ashirogi-sensei es mi rival –dice Niizuma– por esa mirada –señala a Mashiro–. Esos ojos me dijeron desde el principio que Ashirogi-sensei es apasionado e implacable, y por eso está donde está ahora. ¡Siempre dibujará manga con pasión! Ya viene Jugador y Apostador, que es genial, ¡PERO! ¡No crean que destronarán a Zombie Gun tan fácilmente!

Mashiro parpadea y sonríe más, eternamente agradecido de que Niizuma lo reconozca como su rival. De no ser por Niizuma (ver su nombre en la revista, conocerlo en persona, convertirse en su asistente, competir por el primer lugar), Mashiro habría sido más escéptico sobre convertirse en mangaka tan joven, y probablemente no habría estado tan motivado ni tan inspirado. Había sido el deseo de estar al mismo nivel que Niizuma, de ser un rival digno, de superarlo, lo que empujó a Mashiro. Niizuma, aunque no lo supiera, había jugado un papel esencial en sacar a relucir las habilidades de Mashiro. Había allanado el camino, y Mashiro lo terminó.

Después de Niizuma, de entre todo el mundo, siguió Iwase, quien Mashiro creyó que no vendría, ya que duda que él le importe en lo más mínimo. Ella siempre se había interesado en Takagi. Los felicita a él y a Azuki secamente, y, tan rápido que de haber parpadeado se lo habría perdido, le agradece por haberla ayudado cuando lo necesitaba. No se ha ablandado para nada. Es admirable, en cierta forma.

(Más tarde, Mashiro la ve riñendo a Kosugi entre los discursos. Debe ser duro ser su editor.)

Aunque la boda de Takagi fue bastante concurrida, la de Mashiro lo es todavía más, gracias a lo pública que terminó siendo su relación con Azuki. Parece que todos sus amigos y familiares están presentes, así como todo el equipo de edición, varios de sus compañeros mangakas, e innumerables seiyuu. Aunque no sea así, casi se siente como estar en la fiesta de Año Nuevo de Jump, por las personas involucradas.

Los discursos continúan. Mashiro casi pierde la cuenta. Aunque la gente esté hablando, Mashiro no puede evitar lanzarle miradas furtivas a Azuki, maravillado de que esté allí y todo esté pasando en realidad.

Mientras ve a Azuki otra vez, Fukuda toma su turno. Fukuda, a cuyo manga le está yendo bomba, sobre todo porque el anime de Road Racer Giri está llegando a las mejores partes. Fukuda expresa lo conmovido que está por el dulce romance entre Mashiro y Azuki. Azuki inclina la cabeza, agradeciéndole por el apoyo que les dio en su programa de radio. Como respuesta, Fukuda sonríe, admirado por las agallas de Azuki de declarar que Mashiro era su novio tan abiertamente en su respectivo programa de radio.

–Estos dos –dice Fukuda al terminar su discurso– son una pareja de corazones puros. ¡Es imposible no apoyarlos!

Hiramaru y Aoki también toman sus turnos. Hiramaru comenta sobre el elegante auto extranjero que vio afuera... ¿es de Mashiro? Aoki se explaya sobre lo dulce que es su romance y lo mucho que la inspira.

A continuación, Takahama rememora sus tiempos como asistente de Ashirogi Muto, cómo siempre veía que Mashiro le enviaba mensajes a Azuki, pero nunca la veía en persona. Habían decidido no verse hasta que sus sueños se volvieran realidad, y mantuvieron su palabra. Los dos eran personas increíbles.

Orihara se levanta y los felicita muy estentóreamente, y se sienta de prisa. Shiratori, que tiene una nueva serie en puerta sobre un muchacho que desea convertirse en veterinario, le agradece a Mashiro por sus consejos. Si no fuera por Ashirogi-sensei, Shiratori no habría creído posible convertirse en mangaka.

Entonces toman sus turnos los editores de Mashiro. El primero es Miura, que comienza con un "Bueno, no estoy seguro...", en referencia a Tanto; pero es el discurso de Hattori el que casi hace llorar a Mashiro, ya que Hattori habla de cuando Mashiro y Takagi le llevaron su primer name, y después les agradece a Mashiro y Takagi por crear Reversi. Hattori jamás olvidará la magia de Reversi: es una serie fenomenal, de esas que todo editor sueña con ser el responsable. Es apropiado que un trabajo tan impresionante sea el que una a los dos enamorados.

–No puedo pensar en una serie mejor que Reversi para cumplir la promesa que se hicieron –dice Hattori–. Desde el principio creí que Ashirogi Muto lograría grandes cosas, y esto sólo es una parte de eso. ¡Van a llegar lejos, se los aseguro! Gracias por dejarme ser parte de eso.

Mashiro traga saliva con una sonrisa temblorosa. Hattori no tiene que agradecerle. Más bien debería ser al revés. Mashiro no puede dejar de sentirse afortunado de que hubiera sido Hattori el que leyera su primer name. De no ser por él, no habrían puesto un pie en la industria.

Después de los editores siguen varios amigos y compañeros de Azuki, que comentan su profesionalismo e impresionante rango vocal. De no haberse filtrado, jamás habrían sospechado que Azuki tuviera un novio. ¡Le dedicaba tantas horas al trabajo y logró mantener todo tan secreto! Pero, ¡imaginen su sorpresa cuando el novio resultó ser ni más ni menos que Ashirogi-sensei! O bueno, al menos parte de la dupla que conforma Ashirogi Muto.

Después hablan varias personas no relacionadas con la industria del manga o del seiyuu, incluido el padre de Kaya, que había sido amigo de Kawaguchi Taro. Comenta con aspereza que Kawaguchi Taro habría estado feliz por los dos.

Después de ellos, por fin llega el turno de Takagi, que está hecho un desastre. Ya está sollozando antes de empezar a hablar. Es embarazoso, pero conmovedor.

–Todo empezó con un cuaderno –recuerda Takagi–, un cuaderno lleno de notas de clase que Mashiro olvidó. Adentro, había dibujado a Azuki. Una mirada bastó para que quisiera que fuera mi compañero. Quería que él dibujara mis historias. Sabía que volvería por el cuaderno, así que lo esperé en el salón. Al inicio, rechazó de plano siquiera pensar en dibujar manga, pero cuando descubrió que Azuki soñaba con ser una seiyuu, se prometieron esa misma noche que Mashiro dibujaría un manga que sería convertido en anime, y Azuki le daría voz a la heroína de ese anime. ¡Y lo que vino después! ¡Mashiro se atrevió a pedirle su mano en matrimonio esa misma noche! ¡Apenas estábamos en preparatoria!

Los oyentes jadean, cautivados por el relato de Takagi. Mashiro se sonroja, pero está totalmente agradecido de que Shujin encontrara su cuaderno, tantos años atrás, y le pidiera ser su compañero. Sin ese primer paso, nada de esto estaría pasando. Había valido la pena jugársela así.

–Decidieron que no se verían hasta que sus sueños se hicieran realidad. Antes de eso, sólo se darían ánimos a distancia. ¡Hubieran visto sus caras cuando terminaron sentados el uno junto al otro en clase! ¡Fue gracioso que los pusieran a prueba tan pronto!

Mashiro le puso mala cara.

–¿Tienes que mencionar eso otra vez?

Takagi alzó las manos, en señal de rendición.

–¡Sigamos! Ahora, que dos adolescentes se convirtieran uno en mangaka y la otra en seiyuu no fue una tarea fácil, pero lo logramos. Pasamos por muchas cosas. Ideas de historias fallidas. Series canceladas. Que nos dijeran que nuestra serie es popular, pero nunca sería aceptable como animación. Y llegó Reversi. Estaba tan dichoso cuando nos dijeron que Reversi iba a ser animada, pero nuestras pruebas todavía no se habían terminado. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que Azuki conseguiría el papel. Así de buena seiyuu es –se enjugó los ojos y se volvió hacia Mashiro y Azuki–. Gracias, Saiko, por hacer equipo conmigo. No sabes lo mucho que significó para mí. Hiciste _mi _sueño posible. Gracias, Azuki, por darnos una meta tan increíble que alcanzar. Nos diste un propósito. Gracias a ambos por ser una magnífica pareja, por ser mis amigos, por...

–¡Tonto Akito! –lo regaña Kaya cuando Takagi ya no puede hablar, pero Kaya no está en condiciones mucho mejores. También le corren lágrimas por las mejillas, pero decide tomar su turno de una vez

–Ashirogi Muto se trata de hacer sueños realidad –dice Kaya–. La "A" es de Azuki, el "shiro" de Mashiro, y el "gi" de Takagi. Igual que su nombre, cumplieron sus sueños. ¡Mis amigos son increíbles!

Mashiro comparte el sentimiento. Sus amigos son increíbles. Ve a Azuki con cariño, buscando tomarle la la mano. Juntos, siguen escuchando las muchas felicitaciones de sus amigos. Puede que el viaje haya empezado con sólo ellos cuatro, siendo Kaya la que les dio su seudónimo, pero ciertamente no habían llegado a este punto solos.

Puede que no todo sea arcoiris y rayos de sol de aquí en adelante (seguramente, los medios estallarán por la boda), pero eso no los detendrá de perseguir sus sueños.

* * *

–Satoru-kun, has cambiado –dice Naho, en la TV, en un flashback.

–Moritaka, no has cambiado –dice Miho frente a él.

Mashiro sonríe.

Las cosas han cambiado, y a la vez no. Envejecerán juntos, y seguirán persiguiendo sus sueños y haciéndolos realidad. Soñar es una apuesta, pero no soñar significaría una vida de arrepentimientos. Soñar y perseguir el sueño no significa que tenga que volverse realidad, pero si no se da el primer paso, no habrá oportunidad alguna de que el sueño se cumpla.

Mashiro está feliz de haber olvidado su cuaderno en el salón.

–Gracias –dice Mashiro–. Gracias por soñar conmigo.

* * *

fin

**N/A:** ¡Gracias por leer! La idea para Visage está basada en Personant, de Komi Naoshi. Las varias ideas deportivas fueron influenciadas por Baby Steps, Giant Killing y One Outs, todos mangas deportivos geniales. Si alguna de las ideas que barajaron Mashiro y Takagi les pareció familiar, es por eso. ;)


End file.
